


Skaian Union

by djliquidvoid



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Derse and Prospit, F/F, Rosemary Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djliquidvoid/pseuds/djliquidvoid
Summary: Rose and Kanaya’s roles as the sun and moon battle it out in a war of metaphors and meaning as they meet up to visit Skaia in their dreams.





	Skaian Union

_ How does a Seer see? _

 

If you want to be somewhat literal, Rose was the sun. She embraced the very aspect of light with the eye of a Seer, seeing and knowing futures and chances and opportunities and… lives. She could lay her whole life out before her. Every laugh, every loss, every life-changing moment, she could see within her eyes.

 

Her eyes. Her radiant, lavender eyes. Kanaya seemed to get lost in them in the most cliche way possible as she accompanied Rose in the silent hallways of the Veil, her own luminous body emitting a glow that taught Rose how it felt to see something like light and want to feel it. She wanted to feel Kanaya, to see her, and in every sense of the word.

 

Except for one.

 

She refused to foretell a single detail about Kanaya's future. She couldn't risk the heartbreak of her not being in it, or the selfish guilt that followed from feeling that way. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep at night knowing exactly what was going to become of the person she loved so horribly much. She would lose Kanaya as a person. Kanaya would just become a robot with no free will, her actions tightly scripted by paradox space and enforced under threat of dooming the timeline. Similarly, Rose couldn't know anything about her own life because that would make it much more difficult for her to not deviate and keep the timeline intact. She couldn't live with that.

**\---**

If you want to be even more literal, Kanaya is the sun. Her grey skin with a faint jade green tint illuminated her surroundings with the glow of a rainbow drinker (or at least, rose hoped it was). The inky blackness of the Veil, pierced by the aura of shining light, and Rose could swear she saw her getting brighter, even catching an occasional flicker. Rose looked up at Kanaya - the light was blinding. She had never seen her get this bright before, but it was worth it to see her face.

 

Her face. The smile that graced her with emotion and livelihood. Her golden-black eyes with a jade green hue ever-so-slowly creeping into them. Rose felt like she could just let everything go at Kanaya's touch, failing to stifle a deep red blush as Kanaya pulled herself closer to Rose and wrapped her arm around her. Kanaya was so bright, the pair could see down the corridor for what seemed like kilometres.

 

They both wanted this moment to last forever, but they each felt like it would indeed be forever before they could ever tell the other that.

**\---**

Rose felt, in a way, like she was the moon. She felt... inferior to Kanaya, like she only possessed any light of her own because of what she took from Kanaya, both literally and figuratively. Kanaya was her everything, the one who made her feel like she was anything. She was her…

 

Rose didn’t want to think “the light of her life”. That phrase was so horribly worn out it had lost any sort of meaning. But for Rose, it was literally true. Kanaya was the one who illuminated her life in times of darkness, the one who helped her get through her hardships and become who she was.

 

Rose felt like Kanaya was her sun.

**\---**

Kanaya felt, in a way, like she was the moon. Rose’s godly powers allowed her to see the fabric of existence itself in light and parse it to foretell stories and lives before they happen. Kanaya’s own powers allowed her to manipulate physical space in very specific ways. From the dark emptiness left untouched by any object in existence, living or not, to the very same dark emptiness her jade white glow filled in perfect harmony with Kanaya’s emotions.

 

And when Rose was around, oh boy did she have a lot of them.

 

Why was it that when the subject of Rose Lalonde was broached, her sparing troll intellect instantly assumed the most ingratiating position of surrender imaginable? Kanaya stared vacantly at Rose, wondering what she could have possibly done to deserve the ability to lose herself in heaven just by looking at someone, and why she couldn’t begin to understand her own feelings. But no. When her romantic alignments came up, she presented the face that a man shows when The Breeze gradually alerts him to his absence of nether dressings. She didn’t she how she was to properly win Rose’s love if she continued to insist on failing to understand common concepts which common infants effortlessly manage to describe via scrawlings in their own puddles of sloppy discharge.

 

Kanaya grew nostalgic for those times. When they led simple lives on a slightly less meteorfucked Alternia, and when the woman she now held a deep desire to regard as her lover was no more than someone Karkat was ordering her to mildly irritate over a text-based online chat client with nonlinear time functionality. Oh, how she wished she could tell her past self how her emotions were going have a complete aneurysm at the mere sight of the purple-text girl’s lavender eyes and orange god-tier dress. But, seeing what happened to Karkat upon contact with his temporally displaced incarnations, she decided against it.

 

But she was no longer hiding behind a screen as grimAuxiliatrix, and the subject of her flushed pinings taking on a more deep and vibrant red than Karkat’s blood was no longer just tentacleTherapist. She herself was Kanaya Maryam, and her life had been graced by the presence of Rose Lalonde.

**\---**

Kanaya leaned her head onto Rose’s shoulder, thinking about nothing but Rose’s touch and her body against her own as Rose leaned back, bringing the troll with her. Kanaya’s light gradually faded away, and they both embraced the inky blackness in sleep.

**\---**

Rose Lalonde was the moon. A crescent insignia was displayed proudly on her violet night dress as she carried herself into the air and out of her window.

 

Derse was a sight to behold for the drowsy and slightly inebriated Seer. She floated, limbs hanging limp like a recently decommissioned puppet, over sharp, spiked towers, seemingly infinite spires, and castles, all connected by an intricate network of bridges. She carried her body up, up, and away, leaving the deep violet world of Derse behind.

**\---**

Kanaya Maryam was the sun. A circular star insignia awfully similar to the aspect symbol shared between Rose and Vriska was displayed proudly on her golden night dress as she carried herself into the air and out of her window.

 

Prospit was a sight to behold for the drowsy and lovestruck Sylph. She floated, limbs hanging limp like a recently culled and hung lowblood, over sharp, spiked towers, seemingly infinite spires, and castles, all connected by an intricate network of bridges. She carried her body up, up, and away, leaving the radiant, golden world of Prospit behind.

**\---**

The two met eyes, total spatial vacuum enveloping them as they turned to face Skaia. Rose’s eyes fixed onto the massive, ethereal world before them, Kanaya’s taking on a look of pure joyous emotion as she witnessed its constant show of light and darkness at play with the clouds. Rose turned her head to look at Kanaya, her eyes filling with the very same emotion as she watched the jadeblooded Sylph… be. Rose failed to resist her urges, and planted a kiss on Kanaya’s cheek.

 

Kanaya’s trance broke, as she fell into a new, more intense one.

 

Rose and Kanaya saw the look in each other’s eyes, their emotions locking the two into an endless feedback loop as they were overwhelmed with joy, and happiness, and calm, and…

 

...love.

**\---**

_ A Seer sees their aspect. They watch it bloom, and become what it is. Ones who see Light, see existence and happening. They watch paradox space play out its endless charade, choosing to focus on little details as they please. But when our Seer looked into the Sylph’s eyes, she saw everything at once. For the first time, she didn’t see just a determinate, scripted set of events. For the first time, she looked into someone and saw herself with them, leading a life of never-ending joy. _

 

_ For the first time, a Seer saw hope. _


End file.
